Don't Breathe A Word
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Sam experiences flashbacks to a time when a hunter friend had raped him as a child when he had Dean goes and visits that hunter again. Really bad summery, I know, but LOTS of Sam angst and angry protective Dean. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED!15th Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**I've never done a T rated story before in fear of lack of reviews but it seems like the Supernatural readers like the T and M stories a lot. This is going to be a different kind of fic for me. At least a different kind of Supernatural fic, with plenty of Sam angst, of course.

* * *

****Prologue

* * *

**

"Hey, Sammy, get up," Dean ordered as he walked in the room. Sam groaned as he started to rise.

"Who made you the boss?" He muttered. Dean smiled.

"Uh...I did. I'm the oldest, that makes me in charge."

Sam snorted.

"In your dreams."

"Seriously man, get your lazy ass out of bed."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so excited this morning?"

"Got a call from one of our old hunter pals."

"Yeah?" An interest was risen.

"Yeah, remember Tony? Tony Welks?"

Sam flinched at the name, his mouth had gone dry.

"Tony Welks?" His voice shook. Dean didn't notice.

"Yeah, good ole Tony. He needed my help with tracking down a monster."

"Did he say that? That's a good one," Sam muttered and Dean frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"I...nothing," Sam sighed. He tried to control the shaking in his body as his stomach felt like it wanted to vomit. Familiar fear climbed into him.

"Okay than, let's go. He sounded excited when he realized you were with me," Dean told him.

"I bet," Sam muttered low enough for Dean not to hear. Trembling he followed, memories flashing back at him.

_"Dean, Sam, this is Tony Welks," John had told the boys. Sammy was 10 and Dean was 16 at the time. They shook hands, but Sammy shuddered as he saw Tony smile at him. There was just something about the way Tony was looking at him that made him uncomfortable._

_"Say Tony," John had said a few hours later. "Dean and I are going on a hunt, I need to show him a few things. Mind watching Sammy while we're gone?" Dean was grinning proudly next to his old man, clearly thrilled at the idea of getting to go on a hunt with him._

_"Sure thing John," Tony said with that odd smile of his. Sam shivered again. Dean frowned at his brother._

_"You okay squirt?"_

_"Yeah," he said quickly. He didn't want to cause trouble. He hated it when daddy yelled at him for causing trouble. " 'M fine."_

_Dean ruffled his hair fondly before leaving. Tony ruffled his hair too, after they left, but Sam didn't like the vibe he got from that touch. When Dean touched him, he felt warm and loved. With Tony it was...different. _

_Tony listened for the Impala to take off. Than he went to the kitchen for a drink and waited for a good 5 or ten minutes before he made a move on Sam. _

_"Take off your shirt," he ordered simply. Sam stared at him, wide eyed with fear._

_"Wh...whh...why?"_

_"Quit your stammerin', I've been waiting for this since I met you." He smiled. "Your brother's fine lookin' too, but I'm into softer skin than that. Children's skin"_

_With that he forced Sam down on one of the beds after he locked the door. Sam had tears rolling down his cheeks._

_"What..what are you doing..."_

_"Stop your blubbering," Tony snapped and slapped him quickly across the cheek. It stung, but Tony knew it wouldn't leave a mark. Sam obeyed and tried to remember to be brave like his father and brother had taught him._

_"Whe...when my da..dad and b..brother finds out," he declared as bravely as he could. "They...they'll ki...kill you."_

_Tony laughed._

_"No, you won't be so foolish as to telling them, because you know why?" His eyes flashed liquid black as Sam stared at him in horror. "Because if you do, I'll kill them in their sleep."_

_And with that he pinned Sam's arms to the bed as he climbed on top of him and pulled down Sam's pants and boxers. Sam screamed as he felt something enter him. It felt like he was being ripped into two and the next thing he remembered happening was passing out..._

**Like it? Hate it? Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, lots more people reviewed than I thought they would! :) This is set somewhere in season 2.

* * *

**

Sam was silent on the ride over. Dean stared at him.

"Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah," Sam mumbled. "I'm fine."

Dean snorted.

"Liar."

"I'm just not feeling well, can you drop it?" Sam snapped, the old fear sinking into him. He had known Tony was a demon since they were kids. But fear had made him unable to say anything. Especially since they didn't have the colt and as a child he didn't know you could kill demons. He had just read in their father's journal, even though he wasn't supposed to, that they were about the worst kind of monster there was.

And even now it was impossible to kill a demon without the colt, which they didn't have anymore. And even exorcising a demon wasn't that easy. How was he going to be able to convince Dean that it was a demon? He had remembered, as a child, splashing holy water on Tony's skin in a desperate attempt to fight back. And just like Yellow Eyes, nothing. He was a powerful enough of a demon to not be affected by holy water. He knew Tony wouldn't be stupid enough to flinch at the name of Cristo either. He shuddered. The feeling of being trapped and utterly helpless was resurfacing. Even if Dean _did _believe him that might make it worse, and he probably would. And when he did, he'd confront Tony and Tony would kill him. Tony was a strong enough demon that he'd be able to do that.

"Since when did you become Mr. Grouchy in the morning?" Dean was saying, snapping him back into reality.

"What?"

"Since when did you become so grouchy?" Dean repeated himself, staring at his brother with concern in his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just not feeling well, that's all," Sam mumbled and Dean frowned.

"Is it one of your visions?" Concern filled Dean's tone as he spoke.

Sam shook his head.

"Nah."

Dean placed his hand automatically on Sam's forehead.

"Dude, I'm not a kid all right?" Sam said quickly, irration rising.

"Sorry!" Dean jerked his hand back. "Just checking is all."

"It's no fever either," muttered Sam.

"Than what is it?"

"Just DROP it, okay?!" Sam demanded sharply, staring at Dean. Dean stared back.

"All right, Grouch," he finally replied and both lapsed into silence.

_Tony had finished quickly. The holy water was still dripping on his clothes. Blood was now dripping from Sam. _

_"Uh oh," Tony clucked his tongue. "We don't want to create a mess, now do we kiddo?"_

_Sam snuffled and shook his head. Trembling he stood there as Tony cleaned him up while whistling calmly as if nothing had ever happened._

_"Get dressed," he snapped and Sam quickly obeyed, still shaking like a leaf._

_"Now I gotta get that disgusting holy water off of me before your daddy comes home," Tony told him. "That was a mean little trick you tried to pull kid."_

_"'M sorry," Sam said quickly, terrified of making this demon angry. Tony chuckled._

_"That's okay sport, no harm done right?" He ruffled his hair. "You know, if you tell your daddy how much you like me I might be able to baby sit you more. Than we could have a lot more fun while you're here. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He grinned at Sam and confused Sam mumbled that he would._

_"Would you like to watch some cartoons?" Tony asked and turned on the tv. "Look, the road runner!" He laughed. "I just love that road runner, don't you?"_

_Sam nodded numbly, trying to control his shaking and trying to understand what had happened. It was clear he was in shock, but he didn't know what shock was. He felt sick and vomited._

_"Damn it!" Tony snapped, his voice rising. "I told ya not to make a mess!"_

_"S...sorry," sobbed Sam, sniffling. Tony frowned at the vomit on the floor._

_"No matter," he sighed. "It's perfect really," he added. "You being sick will explain your odd behavior." Quickly he cleaned it up and sat Sam down on one of the chairs._

_Hours later John and Dean returned._

_"How was the hunt?" Tony asked casually._

_"Great!" John slapped Dena on the back. "He killed his first werewolf tonight."_

_Tony grinned at a proud looking Dean._

_"Congratilations son, your first werewolf huh? That's pretty big."_

_"How's Sammy?" John as as he took off his coat._

_"Ah, the kid wasn't feeling well, he's laying down over there," Tony told him._

_"What's wrong with him?" Worry lines appeared on Dean's forehead as he glanced at Sam who was laying on the bed. _

_"He threw up some," Tony told them. "I think it's the flue."_

_"Does he have a fever?" John asked, parental instinct taking over._

_"Just a small one. I made him some soup and had him watch cartoons. I just think the kid needs to rest. Maybe not be on the road for a while," Tony told him and John nodded thoughtfully._

_Dean sat next to Sam._

_"Hey Sammy," he said. Sam's eyes fluttered open. They were moist with tears. "Hey, you okay?" Real concern fluttered in Dean's voice and Sam nodded, while snuffling._

_"Sick," he mumbled. "Threw up on rug. Made mess."_

_"Is that what you're worried about?" John asked as he came forehead. "Sammy, I don't care about the mess. Just let's get you well, all right son?" _

_"Maybe he should go to the doctors," Dean said, feeling Sam's forehead. "He's all clammy."_

_"I don't think that's such a good idea," Tony said a little nervously. "I don't think the doctors will be able to do much. It'll just be a lot of waiting. He's better off here." He glanced at John. "It seems like Dean's ready to go hunting with you. When you guys go I can watch Sammy for you."_

_Sam shook at those words._

_"Hey squirt," Dean said, rubbing his shoulders. "It's okay. What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing," Sam muttered, burying his head into the pillow. Dean continued to rub his back. John nodded in agreement that it would be the best for them to stay awhile. Tony smiled victoriously at the news and Sam shuddered. _

"Hey college boy, wake up!" Dean slapped Sam in the back of his head jolting Sam out of his nightmarish memory. "We're here."

Sam stared at the house in front of them and gulped as they left the car and headed towards it...

**Love it, hate it? Whatever happens, PLEASE review! I live for them. Really, I do. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I kind of struggled with this chaper, so I hope it's somewhat decent! I knew what I wanted to happen, it was just hard getting it on the comp, ya know?**

Sam stood stiffly at the door as Dean knocked. Tony opened the door. He was just how Sam remembered. S

"Dean and Sam Winchester!" He grabbed them both into hugs, causing Sam to stiffin even more. "Boy it is good to see you boys again!" He ruffled Sam's hair playfully. Sam flinched, but Dean didn't notice. Tony did, though, and his smile grew.

"Yeah," Dean said, still smiling. "It's been a while."

"Yes it has," Tony agreed. "It's been too long. Come in, come in." He ushured them in and clasped his hand on Sam's shoulder as Sam walked behind Dean. Sam shuddered and licked his lips, but he said nothing. The thought of this _monster _touching him at all sickened him to his stomach.

"I heard about your daddy," Tony told them as he gave them some beer. "And for that I'm truly sorry."

Dean nodded his appreciate and too a chug of the liquir, which was easier than talking more about that matter. Sam hesitated on the beer, he had a funny feeling about it, but they both were drinking it and he couldn't explain _not _drinking it, and so he swallowed.

"I need some help tracking down this demon," Tony finally said and Dean grinned.

"Getting right down to buisness, are we? I like that."

Sam shifted uncomfortably as he sat down and he continued to drink, it was the only thing that made him feel more relaxed around this bastard. He noticed that Tony would keep on glancing sideways at him, as if sizing him up. Or undressing him with his eyes. The thought sickened him. Dean didn't notice any of it.

"All right, this does look like a nasty sonofabitch," Dean decided after a while. "Look, we're near Bobby's place right? I think I might need to go back and get some supplies. Sam, how about you stay with Tony to plan the trap?"

Sam's eyes flickered nervously to the two men. The feeling he had felt when he was 10 years old was drifting back. The feeling of helplessness.

"Maybe I should come with you," he quickly suggested, standing up.

"No need Sammy," Dean said, patting him on the back. "It'll only take a couple of hours. You can trust Tony."

He and Tony shared a smile while Sam flinched at those words. _If only Dean knew._

"Besides, Sammy," Tony added. "I'll need your plan in capturing the bastard."

"So I'll be back, probably in a couple of hours or so?" Dean decided after a few minutes.

"Sounds good to me," Tony agreed. "And bring Bobby along too, I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

"Sure thing," Dean nodded and squeezed Sam's shoulder as he passed him. "See ya in a bit, bro," he added with a smile and just like that, before Sam could register what was happening, Dean had left him alone with Tony.

They listened to the Impala drive off as Sam quickly finished his second beer.

"Like your drink?" Tony asked suddenly and Sam froze, his own supsicions coming back. He suddenly felt weakness spreading down him.

"What..."

"I made it especially for you, when I found out you'd be coming. I knew that you'd be strong enough to fight me, so I had to make you weaker than you are. And I had to make sure it started after I got Dean out of the way, which was quicker than I thought it would be."

He advanced towards Sam who shrank back, hsi childlike fear climbing inside of him.

"What did you do to me?" He gasped, a strange sensation sweeping over him. Tony smiled.

"Nothing really, just took away most of your strength. Made you powerless against me. I've missed you Sammy..that soft skin of yours." His smile grew. "I've taken other children since you, and before you. But you? You were my favorite."

"My brother's gonna kill you!"

Tony tsked.

"I thought we understood this? If you tell, I kill your brother on the spot. He doesn't have the colt, or your daddy's journal with you-I checked. So how is he gonna kill me or excorise me?" He flashed a grin. "If you tell him I'll snap his neck when he confronts me. You know I'm capable of it."

Sam bit his lip, feeling the same trapped feeling he had felt as a child.

"_I'm not a kid anymore_!" He gasped as Tony loomed over him.

"No," Tony said soothingly. "You're not. That what makes it better." With that he tore Sam's shirt off and shoved Sam hard on his chest to the nearest bad. Sam screamed into the pillow as he felt a familiar thing enter him once again. And once again he was completly powerless to stop it. He sobbed as Tony continued to enter him and struggled as he was forced to please Tony in the most disgusting way he could think of. He tried to fight it, but whatever was in the beer worked. He could barely stand-let along take a swing at Tony. In fact all he could do was lay there as Tony took him over and over again, relishing in the screams and sobs that came from Sam's mouth.

As Sam laid there he prayed for it to be over soon. The flashbacks were merging with the present. He was confused on which was which now. Was he a kid, or was he an adult? It was just too jumbled for him to know. All he could do was wait. Wait for the nightmare to end. Wait for his brother to return...

**Kind of short I know, but plenty of Sam angst in the next chapter! Again, new kind of story for me to write so I hope you like it at least enough to review! :) **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to give them! They are the highlight of my day :)

* * *

**

Tony had finished quicker than he wanted to. He had said they needed to do some work on the planning or else Dean would be suspicious. Feeling his strength returning Sam quickly dressed, his whole body still shaking. He felt the same sickness he had felt before rise up again, but he forced it down. In numbed silence he listened to Tony's ideas and quietly agreed with everything.

"We'll of course have to look through your father's journal when Dean returns, I'm sure he'll be bringing it..." Tony trailed off and looked at him with a smile. "Don't even think about trying to excorsise me," he added with a yawn. "You can't get rid of me that easily." He nodded to an odd looking symbol on his arm. Sam stared at it. It was the same symbol the demon Meg had when she posessed him. It inabled Dean and Bobby to preform the exorcsism spell. While Bobby had managed to sneak up on the posessed Sam, Sam doubted it would be easy to sneak up on Tony.

When Dean returned, much to Sam's dissapionted he returned alone.

"Bobby was there, but he had another case to take care of," he told them as he came through the door. "It has to do with his wife's sister."

"I'm sorry to here that," Tony said. "Did you get the supplies?"

"Yup, all of it. Including the exorcsising spell," Dean said, nodding to their father's journal. He glanced at Sam.

"You okay Sammy?"

"Yeah," Sam said after he saw the threatening look from Tony.

"Well than, should we head out?" Dean asked, anxious to get to buisness. Tony glanced at the clock.

"You know, it's late," he said. "Maybe we should hold this off until tomarrow?"

Dean shrugged and glanced at Sam.

"Is that all right with you Sam?"

"Sure, whatever you want," Sam muttered.

"We'll be staying at that hotel that's nearby here, than," Dean told Tony and Tony nodded, while still staring at Sam. It was somewhat difficult for Sam to walk but he tried to make it look natural. He grimaced when he slid into the car, still very sore.

"Dude, are you sure you're all right?" Dean stared at him. "You've been acting funny since I mentioned that Tony contacted us."

"I'm fine," Sam said sullenly while staring out the window and Dean sighed in frusteration.

"Sooner or later, buddy, you're gonna have to tell me what the he'lls going on here," He muttered as he turned in the ignitation and drove off.

Sam bit his lip to keep from spilling. He wanted to so desperatly, and yet he believed Tony's threats. If this demon was powerful enough to have not be wounded by holy water, than who knows how powerful it is? Sam believed him when he said he would kill Dean. And after losing their father, he couldn't bare to lose his brother too.

* * *

Dean was jolted awake by a strange noise. He turned over and saw Sam tossing and turning, moaning in pain. He sat up quickly. Sam hadn't had a nightmare since last year, when he was still dealing with Jessica's death.

"Sammy?" Gently, and groggily, he stumbled towards the other bed. "Sam?"

"I'm sorry," Sam mumbled in his sleep. "I'm sorry Dean. It was my fault..."

"What?" Dean blinked in surprise as he heard his name being called. "Sammy, what the hell are you talking about? You're not making any sense kiddo."

Sam continued to moan, in obvious pain.

"Sammy?" Dean shook his brother's shoulders. "Sam!"

Sam jolted wide awake.

"Wha..." Blinking he looked around the room, trying to readjust his eyes to his surroundings.

"Sam, what the hell is going on?" Dean snapped.

"Was I having a nightmare?" Sam asked weakly and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, you were." He stared into his brother's eyes. "Was it about Jessica? 'Cause I thought you were past that stage, Sam."

"No," Sam mumbled. "Not Jessica..."

'Than what? Was it about dad?"

"No..it's..." Sam shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Oh, don't give me that nothing bullshit. Come on, you've been acting like this, as I've said before, since I mentioned Tony..." His voice trailed off. "Does Tony have something to do with this? With the way you've been acting?"

Sam flinched.

"No," he said, but he said it a little too quickly.

"He does, doesn't he?" Dean said. He stared at his brother. "Did he do anything, while I was gone?"

When Sam didn't answer he realized that he did.

"That sonofabitch..." Dean stood up and went over to grab a rifle.

"Dean, don't!"

"Whatever he did..." Dean shook his head. "I can't believe I left you alone with him."

He shook his head again, while muttering.

"Dean! Just _don't _do anything! Please!"

"Why the hell not? Whatever he did, Sammy, I'm sure he deserves to be punished for it."

"Please, Dean, just drop it," Sam begged, fear filling him. What the hell had he done?

"What did he to do you, Sam?" Anger was rising in Dean's voice.

"What?"

"Don't bullshit your way out of this, Sam. _What did that bastard do to you_? And don't say nothing. I know by your reaction he did _something_." Dean stood there, panting in anger. Sam just stared at him and opened his mouth, but than closed it.

"I can't tell you," he whispered, his childlike fear climbing inside of him. "I'm sorry, Dean, I can't..."

"Than I'm just going to have to find out myself, arne't I?" Dean growled and with the rifle he left the room, leaving Sam begging for him not to go. Begging for him to stay...for him to live...

**_To be Continued_**

**Hopefully this isn't all crap, lol. Please let me know what you think of it, though! The story is finally really taking shape-for me anyway. **


	5. Chapter 5

****

Thanks for all the great reviews! I appreciate every one of them. I'm going to be kind of evil to Dean and Sammy in this fic, all right VERY evil. But hey, I did rate it T!

* * *

Not very long from that episode Dean burst into Tony's house, not bothering knocking. He held the rifle in one hand. Tony sat up.

"Dean," he said, honestly surprised. "I didn't expect to see you here until tomarrow."

"What the hell did you do to my brother?" Dean hissed suddenly, overwhelming anger and hatred in his voice. He knew it wasn't a small thing that Tony did to Sammy, to have his brother be so worked up like this. Tony frowned.

"I don't know what you-"

"You better be careful with how you answer that," sneered Dean, raising the rifle. "I know it's not something, so tell me. _What did you do to him_?"

Tony stared at him.

"He didn't tell you?" He asked thoughtfully and Dean shook his head.

"No, but I know you did something. He flinches whenever I mention you."

"And that's reason enough to come barging in with a rifle?" Tony asked, trying to surpress a laugh. "I know you never stop to think before you act Dean, but this is a bit much. Even for you."

"It's more than the flinching. It's his whole attitude, the fact that he was having nightmares again." He made sure to level the rifle. "Again, what did you to do him?"

"Go ahead," Tony yawned. He let his eyes change black and Dean stared at him, "shoot me." He smiled at Dean dangerously. "I dare you."

Dean just stared at him, letting his weapon drop a little.

"You're...your a demon..." His voice shook and Tony smiled as he threw Dean against the wall, pinning him to it.

"I always thought you were the slow one of the family," he sneered. Dean grunted as he felt like someone was pushing him against the wall, making it so he couldn't move.

"Dean!" Sam's voice was suddenly heard as his brother had rushed into the room. Lucikly they had been so close to the house that Sam had ran all the way there. He was gasping for breath and his sides ached like hell, but all he cared about was saving his brother. Tony glared at him.

"I thought we had an understanding," he growled angrily. "As long as your brother's kept in the dark, he lives!"

Dean stared at Sam.

"You knew he was a demon?" He asked, his voice shaking and Sam slowly nodded, while staring at Tony.

"How long?" Dean demanded. "_How _long did you know Sam?"

"Since he was a kid," Tony told him rather gleefully. "Since the first time I raped him when he was a boy."

Dean stared at him, all strength vanishing from him as a sick feeling rose in his stomach. "What?" He almost didn't comprehend what the man was saying.

"Remember when I baby sat for him?" Tony continued. "And he 'acted' sick when you came back? Well that wasn't really acting, but he wasn't the normal kind of sick. I'd just raped him than, for the first time. I managed to do it four more time, when you left me alone with him. He didn't say anything cause I threatened to kill his daddy and big brother."

Dean was shaking with the kind of rage he had never felt before. This _bastard _had raped his baby brother? When he was just a boy?"

"You sonofabitch..."

"I'm honestly surprised Sammy never mentioned me afterwards," Tony added calmly. "I guess he was still scared of my powers. See, holy water doesn't work on me. He tried it. Neither does normal excorising spells. Those things are child play compared to what I'm capable of. And sweet Sammy knew it."

"Don't call him that!" Dean roared, venom in his throat. His face was beat red in intense anger and Sam was desperatly trying to calm himself.

"I guess you know too much," Tony told Dean softly. "After all I told Sam again if you found out I'd kill you on the spot, and I am a demon of my word so..."

"Don't!" Sam pleaded and Tony looked at him with interest.

"What are you suggesting?" He asked, advancing on Sam.

"Get the hell away from my brother you sonofabitch!" Dean bellowed. Tony ignored him and Sam casted his eyes to the floor.

"You can have me," he said desperatly. "Do what you want with me...just don't...don't hurt my brother." He let the words drip out of him in a whisper. "Please." He was begging now, really begging and Tony gave a soft laugh.

"I guess this works out better than I thought it would," he sneered, triumph in his voice.

"Sammy, what are you doing?" Dean gasped. "Sam, I'm not worth it...don't."

Sam ignored him and stared at Tony.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked softly. Tony nodded.

"I won't hurt your brother," he agreed. "If you agree to be mine, and do what I say."

Feeling more trapped than ever it was Sam's turn to nod. Slowly and wordlessly he took off his shirt and Dean closed his eyes.

_This wasn't happening. He wasn't witnessing his brother getting raped by a sick SOB...._

He felt vomit form in his throat.

"I think I'm going to keep your brother on the wall," laughed Tony, as he slowly advanced towards Sam. "For my own safety." And with that he pushed Sam against the bed in the room, and despite Dean's protesting and curses he turned away-unable to watch-and listened to the muffled cries of Sammy as Tony started to rape his baby brother in front of him...

**_To be continued_**

**Short, but the plot does thickin and gonna be a LOT of Dean and Sam angst in the next chapter! So please review! They always make my day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I don't know what happened to this lost chapter. But I'm writing it from memory so I'm sorry if it isn't perfect.**

* * *

Dean remained helplessly pinned to the wall as he listened to his brother's muffled cries on the bed near him.

"Goddamn it, when I get off of this fucking wall!..." He shouted but his threats were pointless. He had never wished for powers more than he had now. He shook his head as he tried to make sense of what was happening. The idea of this sick SOB raping his baby brother when he was just a little kid was almost incomprensable to him. All those times that they had left Sammy alone with that bastared....he shuddered. He had wished for his father to be alive many times since John's death, but he wanted it more than ever. If John had known what Tony was doing to his baby boy...there'd be hell to pay.

He watched as Tony entered his brother and than turned him over, but closed his eyes when Tony forced Sam to give oral sex. That was too much to bare. Sam laid there and took it. He seemed to realize if he moved a muscle that Tony would kill Dean without hesitation.

"How about you move Dean to the chair?" Tony asked as he got up and smiled at Sam's older brother. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he'll be unable to move when he does." True to his word as Dean felt paralized as Sam moved him to the nearest chair, his body still shaking.

"I'm sorry, Dean," he mumbled as he placed the handcuffs on his brother-hoping they won't pinch the skin too hard. "So sorry."

"If anyone should be sorry, it should be him," growled Dean, such anger in his voice that it frightened even Sam.

Finally Tony finished with him and Dean watched with a sickened epxression as he saw Tony start to make dinner as if nothing happened. Sam stood there, to terrified at move as Dean tried to find any sort of way to break through the cuffs.

"Pour me a drink, boy!" Tony suddenly barked, his back turned. Quickly Sam obeyed, snatching the nearest beer bottle. Dean flinched at the order. He _hated _Sam becoming some demon's bitch boy. It was one of the worst things he could witness personally. The mere humiliation of it was enough to sicken Dean as he watched a flustered Sam pour the drink. But because of the nerves Sam spilled it.

That mistake was something that apparently Tony was waiting for. He pounced on it eagerly enough as he backhanded Sam sharply.

"What it boy!" He snapped, boxing his ears. He was roaring now as he continued to hit Sam over the head.

"I'm sorry.." Sam instantly stammered as he felt blood coming out of him. "M Sorry."

"You can't even fuck properly and now this?!" Tony shouted as he continued to hit.

Dean struggled violently against the cuffs.

"Goddamn it, he said he was sorry you bastard!" He bellowed. "If you want to hit anyone, hit me!"

But his voice was ignored again as Tony continued to hit Sam over and over again and Dean closed his eyes as he listened to the bones of his brother's arm snapping in half...

**Again, replacement chapter from memory. Hopefully it's pretty close to the original! And sorry about it being short, but I think it kind of was in the begining.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You get _two _updates today! Lucky you that I don't have a life! :)

* * *

**

The beating continued until Sam was passed out from the blows in the head. Dean was shaking so much he thought he would burst. Sam's arm was now broken, and probably his ribs. Tony sighed when it was over and resumed cooking.

"Damn you, you could have killed him!" Dean shouted.

"Relax Dean," chuckled Tony. "I know what I'm doing."

"How could you have _raped _a kid?" Dean said, still feeling sick. "How could you have raped him when he was just a boy?"

"It was easier than it is now," Tony muttered.

"Oh, I feel so sorry for you," Dean snarled. Tony looked at him.

"I'll release you," Tony said finally. "Only for a moment. So you can take care of your brother. Patch him up."

"For what? So you can start all over on him again?"

"If you don't," sighed Tony. "He's going to be in this shape when I start up again."

Dean flinched at that comment.

"Damn it, don't you have some _other _person to torment? What did he ever do to you?"

"Nothing," sighed Tony. "He's just my favorite, you see. I can't describe it. Just something about it. It's at least partly about the fact that he'd be willing to do anything for his daddy and big brother. I mean, that's why he kept silent all these years. I threatened to kill you both in his sleep." Tony gave a soft laugh ."And he believed me," he added softly. "Of course he should," he added quickly. "It's true...but it's amusing to see the lengths you Winchesters are willing to go to save each other."

Dean stared at Sam's body that was covered in blood. Tony finally looked at both of them. He realized that the quicker Sam healed the faster he could rape the boy again.

"You want to help your brother or not?" He snapped suddenly and Dean slowly nodded, trying to swallow his anger. He wanted to strangle this SOB as soon as he got out of the cuffs, but he knew it would do more damage to Sam than help, because it's not that easy to kill a demon. So he let Tony uncuff him while picking up Dean's rifle. He pushed it against Dean's back.

"You try any funny buisness," he snarled. "You get a bullit in your back and Sammy's mine, forever."

Dean shuddered at that idea. Quietly he picked up Sam and laid him on the bed. Carefully he put the broken arm in a sling. He felt the rifle against his back every time he moved. It took all of his strength not to strangle that bastard right than and there. He murmured softly into Sam's ear as he wiped the blood off of the head.

"I'm here, Sammy," he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere..."

"Ain't that sweet," Tony chuckled. "You being here isn't doin' him much good though, is it?"

Dean's fists tightened as he continued to put bandages on his baby brother's body. Sam groaned softly, and moved, but still slept on. Quickly, when Dean was finished, Tony ushered him back to the chair to handcuff him.

"Let's wake your brother now, shall we?" He sneered. "I still got a few minutes before my food's done."

"Damn it, can't he have _some _rest?" Dean snapped and Tony sighed. "I'm really tired of that mouth of yours, Dean. I might take it off sooner or later. But for now, this will do." He grabbed a piece of cloth and stuffed it into Dean's mouth which was open as Dean was about to shout another series of curses at him. Now Dean didn't even have the satisfication of yelling at the bastard as he raped his brother.

"Wakey Wakey, Sammy," Tony said rather loudly as he gave a slight slap over Sam's head. Sam woke, clearly startled, and cowared as he saw Tony's face staring at him. For a moment he had hoped he was having a nightmare. But no, this nightmare was reality. Somewhat more gently, and wordlessly, Tony rolled Sam over, making sure the arm was laying on the nearest pillow.

"There, now," he murmured softly as he caressed Sam's back. "That's not too bad now, is it?"

Sam shook his head, tears already prickling in his eyes. Gagged and helplessly cuffed Dean forced himself to watch, if Sam had to go through this than he had to watch. He could only pray that the it was quick this time. And as painless as possible.

"I'll be gentle this time," Tony added, as if he was doing a great favor. Sam was smart enough to mumble his thanks. And so while he clutched his broken arm that was in a sling, he was already wondering who put the sling there in the first place, he groaned as Tony entered him and cried softly into the pillow-praying for the the torment to stop. Praying for the all too real nightmare to end...

**_To Be Continued _**


	8. Chapter 8

**I only got two reviews for the last chapter :( but I got a couple of personal requests to update this so that's why I'm doing it. If you notice my updates are faster when I get a lot of reviews for each chapter. Hint hint. I sure hope I get more than just two in the next one! lol.

* * *

**

Dean watched in utter digsust at Tony raping Sammy. He only stopped because he was tired. He ordered Sam to undress him and get him ready for bed. The thought made Dean even sicker as he watched Sam obey, without hesitation. Sam had quickly lost most of his dignity during those few days. His only concern was saving his brother. Even if it meant doing this. So, while trying to hide the disgust and utter venom he felt for Tony, he undressed him and got him ready for bed.

"Come to bed with me," purred Tony. "I _hate _sleeping alone."

Miserably Sam obeyed. He placed the good one over his naked chest.

"I trust you enough not to try and escape," he whispered. Trembling Sam nodded. Sammy laid there then, to petrified to move. Tears filled Dean's eyes as he watched this humilation take place. He fought against the handcuffs. Thankfully he found a paper clip in his back pocket. For the last hour or so he had been working to get it free. He eyed the holy water and his gun filled with rock salt in.

Quickly, as he listened to Tony's snores, he managed to bust out of his cuffs and reach for the holy water. He couldn't kill the bastard yet, but he could sure hurt the sonofabitch. Quickly he crept over to the bed. He placed his hand on Sammy's mouth, telling him not to make a sound. Quickly he helped his brother to his feat. Tony stirred. By the time Tony woke Dean had Sam at the doorway.

"Sam, run!" Dean bellowed as he splashed the holy water onto the bastard's face. The demon screamed in agony as he did it again and again, shooting him with rock salts as well. It didn't damage Tony, but it slowed him down. A petrfied Sam had fled, stumbling towards the Impala that was in the driveway. Tears spilling down his face for being a coward and leaving Dean to fight. Quickly Dean followed. He managed to pick up Sam, too, not hesitating at all as he got his brother in the backseat of the car. As fast as he could he grabbed the keys from the glove department and started the car.

He pressed on the gas as they sped away, his body panting. And as he glanced at his sobbing and terrified brother he realized that the ordeal was far from over. Especially with Tony still alive, and looking for vengeance...

**It's really short. But it's Christmas Eve, so Christmasy right? And hey, happy stuff happened! They escaped! And now a new section of the story is going to take place. Dean taking care of Sam and Sam recovering from the ordeal. Those are always fun to write :) And it'll be longer when I have more time! :) Oh and Merry Christmas! **


	9. Chapter 9

****

Thanks for all the great reviews! I wasn't expecting so many for such a short chapter, lol.

* * *

Dean continued to drive quickly, unsure of what to do. Sam was still trembling violently. He couldn't go back to their hotel room. He only could, to get their stuff. At least it was only a day or so, that this whole thing had happened. Them being gone wouldn't be _that _suspicious. But he couldn't stay there. That'd be the first place that Tony would look.

"Sam, I'm gonna leave you for a little bit..."

Sam started to sob even harder, acting more and more like a frightened child. Even though this time it was short but brutal Dean remembered that the older memories of Tony raping Sam as a child must have resurfaced. He shook his head.

_Poor kid must be traumitized! _

"I'll lock the doors," he quickly said. "I just need to get our things, okay?"

Still curled in a ball Sam tucked his legs to his chest and nodded. Dean noticed he was sucking his thumb, something he hadn't done as a small child. And he only did it when he was frigthened, and needed comfort. Dean closed his eyes, trying to shake that unnerving feeling off of him as he ran into the room and collected their things. Finally he raced back into the Impala. Sam was still in that position.

"See Sammy?" He asked. "I came right back, right?"

Sam slowly nodded, not talking now. He drove until he found a motel several towns away. He wanted to get as far away from Tony as possible, but knew that Sam needed a bed. Needed to be taken care of.

He knew Sam wouldn't be able to walk. Quickly he scooped up his baby brother and walked into the motel. He could feel Sam's body shaking.

"Hey, hey, Sammy," he whispered. "It's okay. It's okay." He spoke in a soothing tone. "I've got you. I've got you. Nobody's going to hurt you."

He laid Sam down and moved the covers around until they covered his brother's body. The thumb still wouldn't leave Sam's mouth.

The memories of him being a helpless child was all too real for Sam. And while he remembered that he remembered how comforting thumb sucking was.

Dean started to take off Sam's clothes, to change him, but Sam started to yell and sob in fear. Dean raised his arms.

"It's okay, Sammy," he said quickly. "It's okay."

He knew that Sam needed a doctor, but they'd ask too many questions. They were both adults now, but Dean still feared the authorities would break them up. Besides, he wasn't sure if demons carried stds or not. And he knew Sammy was physcologically damaged, but than he'd have to bring up Tony raping Sam as a child. That would just bring up more questions, on why Sam didn't tell his father, and why their father had left him alone with someone who's pratically a stranger in the first place. He paced the room. He was unsure of what to do. He sighed. If Sam seemed at all worse in the morning, they'd go to the hospital.

Yes, he'd make his decisions on the morning, when things were clearer. Since Sam was acting frightened like a child, he decided to try and treat him as he would treat a scared little kid. He picked Sam up. Sam started to whimper, but stopped as he recoginzed his brother's hands. After picking him up Dean placed Sammy on his lap. He grunted at how heavy his brother was, and he knewi it must look ridiculous, but he didn't care. He hugged Sammy tightly and began to rock him back and forth while humming a favorite lullaby. And soon, surprisingly enough, Sam fell asleep in that very position...

**Short again, I know, but family's visiting us so I don't have a lot of spare time. I tried to make it filled with Sam angst while making it fluffy, so I hoped it worked! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Now that the holiday's are over I can have more time to update some of my older fics :)

* * *

**

Morning had come. Dean stared at his sleeping brother. Right now Sam looked too peaceful to move. He sighed. He might as well admit it. He couldn't move Sammy to the hospital. He just...couldn't. He'd take better care of his brother than those doctors ever would. He sat next to his brother and ran his fingers through his hair. His body tightened as he remembered watching Tony rape Sammy in front of him. Tears cascaded down his cheeks and his body shook.

Witnessing his brother being raped was unbarable, and yet he and bared it somehow. He had bared it for Sammy. And he would bare it again. He couldn't let his brother see him like he was as this moment. See him weak and vulnerable. He had to be strong, for Sammy. Like always.

He went to the bathroom and slapshed water over his face. He heard his brother moving around in the other room. He hurried back before Sam could think he was alone. Sam glanced at him rather dully now. Almost catatonic like. Dean didn't like how empty his eyes were.

"Hey, Sammy," he said. He sat next to his brother, still debating on whether or not they should go to the hospital. He touched Sam on the shoulder. Sam jerked away.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean raised his hands. "It's just me, Sammy. I'm not gonna hurt you. No one is." He placed his hand on Sam's shoulder again. His good one, of course. Sam stiffened, but didn't jerk away. He sighed.

"You hungry?" Sam said nothing. Responded to nothing. It really was as if he was catatonic.

"Maybe I should order in," Dean mused. That way he wouldn't have to leave for grocery shopping. "You like Chinese right? It's around lunch time. You should eat something."

Again, no response. Sam just sat there. This made him more than a little nervous. It was pretty clear to him that Sammy was in shock. And not a simple state of shock, but a very serious one. He was just out of it.

Quickly Dean ordered, taking his mind momentarily off of the situation. Impatiently he paced across the room.

"How long does it take to get some fucking Chinese food around here?!" He growled when they were a couple of minutes late. He heard a sob form in Sam's throat and realized his tone must have frightened Sam. "Oh Sammy," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, honest." He closed his eyes. More and more he wanted revenge on Tony. To kill the bastard for what he did for his brother. For breaking him. Suddenly the door knocked. He quickly answered it and payed the delivery man and hurried back to the beds.

"Well we got your favorites," Dean said, pulling the boxes out. "You like sesame noodles, right?" He looked at Sam in some hopes of a response. Still nothing. He handed Sam the box. "Come on now, Sammy, you can feed yourself-right?"

Still nothing. Sighing he dipped the fork into the noodles and told Sam to open. Sam obeyed. Teary eyed he told him to chew and swallow. Finally Sam finished the box, but Dean had to tell him what to do each time. His brother was _definantly _catatonic. It was more than a little obvious that the ordeal of being raped to save your brother was almost too much for him. If it had gone on any longer, it would have killed him.

He needed help. Not the hospital, they'd make it worse. He needed someone who knew about them. About their life style. He needed Bobby. As he unfolded the story to the older hunter, Bobby listened in horrified shock.

"I'll be right there," he promised.

Dean nodded.

"Thanks Bobby," he whispered. "We really need someone right now. Sammy...Sammy's in really bad shape. I'm not doing too hot myself."

"I'll be there," Bobby assured him. Dean nodded, and hung up.

"Did you hear that, Sammy?" He asked, hoping to get _some _kind of reaction out of him. "Bobby's coming."

Still nothing. The next hour was torture. Dean tried _Everything _to get Sammy to react to something. Get him to snap back into reality. But nothing worked. Now that Sam woke he had just sat there, stone like. It scared Dean more than a little.

Finally the door knocked. Quickly, and eagerly, Dean opened it.

"Bobby thank-" He started to say, but stared in horror as he saw Tony standing in front of him. Tony's eyes flashed black.

"Well aren't you two hard ones to find?" Tony growled, before thrusting his hands around Dean's neck and throwing him against the wall. Than he turned and advanced towards Sam who started to sob and shout in fear...

**Yes, a little bit of a mean cliffie, but to make sure I get reviews is all! Yes, Dean might have been a bit of an idiot for not checking on who it was first but I still wanted it to be a surprise like this. And in his defense, he thought it was bobby :) **


	11. Chapter 11

****

Thanks for all the great reviews! Yes, I'm evil in this fic, but you know you love me for it :)

* * *

Dean groaned as he felt his head being hit against the wall. He stood up, shaking. He saw Tony advance towards Sam.

"Stay the hell away from him, you bastard!" Dean screamed and started to run towards Tony, but Tony thrusted Dean on the wall and continued to pin him there. Dean struggled violently. _No, this wasn't happening again_!

"Goddamn you, I swear I'll kill you!" He screamed in a tone he had never used before. He didn't even know he had that kind of tone in his body. Rage filled him as he watched Sammy sobbing fearfully, running to the nearest corner. An evil smile flickered on Tony's face as he followed the boy.

"I think I'll be taking your brother now," he told Dean. "I don't really need you anymore." With that he grabbed Sam roughly. "You fight me and I'll have you watch as I kill your big brother right here and now," he hissed to Sam. "You got that boy? You know I'm more than capable of it." Shuddering Sam allowed himself to be dragged out of the room.

"Sammy? Where are you taking him? Take me instead!" Dean pleaded desperatly and Tony laughed.

"That's awfully sweet of you Dean, but I prefer your brother right now. When I'm finished with him I might start on you. Who knows? Again, thanks for the offer."

He dragged Sam out of the room. Sobbing Sam allowed himself to be dragged to Tony's car.

"Get in," Tony hissed. Trembling Sam obeyed, fearing for his brother's safety.

"No, damn it! No!" Bellowed Dean with such intensity that it scared even him. "No!" Finally he was released from the force that had pinned him to the wall. "Sam!" He raced outside in time to see the car speading away. He was able to see the liscene plate, though, and burn the number into his memory-as well as the kind of car it was. He rushed towards the Impala, only to find out that Tony had slashed it's tires.

"Damn it!" He grabbed a nearest rock he could find and threw it against the trunk of his car. Than he collapsed and started to convulse into sobs.

"Dean?!" A familiar voice called out in panick. It was Bobby, but Dean didn't look up. "Dean!" Bobby had seen Dean smash the car with a rock and break down into sobs while pulling up to the driveway. He knew something had to be terribly wrong for Dean to lose it like this. "Dean, what happened?!" He grabbed hold of Dean's shoulders. "Dean!"

"He t...to...took him, Bobby!" Dean managed to gasp through his sobs. "That bastard took Sam! Sam's gone!" And with that he broke into fresher sobs and all Bobby could do was to hold him as both wondered how the hell they'd get Sam back, before Tony killed him.

**Short, I know, but very action packed. Yes, I'm very mean about having Sam captured again after being rescued-but you love me for it, right? :) Plenty of Sam angst in the next chapter, don't worry! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Decided to make a fast update, because it was so short and such a mean cliffhanger. So keep the reviews coming! They really do encourage me to update quicker when I get a lot for one particular story, if that makes sense. So please, keep them coming! **

Sam huddled next to the door of the truck, getting as far away from Tony as possible. Tony shook his head.

"Why'd you do it, Sammy?" He asked. Sam flinched at the nickname that was only reserved for his brother. "You're gonna have to pay, for running away like that," Tony added.

"'M sorry.." Sam managed to mutter, his first words since the escape. Tony gave a dark laugh.

"No you're not." He stared at Sam coldly. "But you will be." Sam let his body convulse into tremors. He suddenly felt very cold, even though it was July. He saw Tony pass his house.

"We're not goin' back there again," Tony said, shaking his head. "I'm not an idiot. That'll be the first place your brother will look." He glanced at Sam. "Don't worry though." He ruffled Sam's hair. "I've got another house, not to far from here."

Sam tensed at the touch, but said nothing. His childlike fear of this man, this _thing _slowly builiding inside of him. His hurt arm filled with heated pain as he touched the sling that was on it tenderly. _You're not sorry, not yet. _What other bodily harm could Tony do to him? He didn't want to know. They finally reached to an abandoned looking cabin.

"Get in there, and don't put up a fight," Tony warned Sam, who was to afraid to not obey. He stood there, waiting for an order, to afraid to think now-without being told too. Tony paced back and forth, after locking the door. He tisked, shaking his head.

"What am I gonna do with you, boy?" He growled. "What am I gonna do with you, huh?"

Sam whimpered, too terrified to say anything now. Than Tony hit Sam over the face, very hard. The blow to Sam's head stunned him, as he felt blood peaking out from under the skin. He stiffled a sob and felt the blows coming, faster and faster. It was worse than the first time Tony had beaten him. This time Tony used an iron rod from the fireplace, creating burn marks across Sam's body.

Sam was sobbing now, in agony, all thoughts of dignity slowly fleeing from his body. All he could think about was the pain, and how it wouldn't stop. That it was just getting worse and worse.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he sobbed.

"You're sorry, WHAT?" Roared Tony, a devil's smile on his face.

Somehow Sam knew what to say.

"I'm...I'm sorry M..master," he spoke in a trembled whisper now, cowering to the floor, wrapped up in a ball like shape as he whimpered.

"Yes," Tony sneered. "I'm your Master now, and don't you forget it. You do nothing without my say so. You can't take a piss if I don't approve if it, you got that?"

To afraid to answer, Sam nodded meekly.

"You're mine," Tony added. "And you can't do a damn thing about it." He sighed. "Get your pathetic ass up," he growled. "And undress yourself. I shouldn't have to do it for you now."

Still sobbing Sam obeyed, and walked numbly towards the bed. All thoughts of being a human being was slowly leaving him. He was begining to feel as worthless as Tony tried to make him be.

He saw the truth now. He was nothing, and that's not the worst part. The worst part was he was realizing it was harder and harder to remember bits and peices of his former life. Because of this, he had a new fear now. If this horrible ordeal went on long enough, would he forget Dean too?

**I decided to fill this with Sam angst, next chapter will be Dean and Sam. Hope you liked it! **

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm updating quickly because I'm bored, lol, and they are pretty short and I'm liking where this story is going right now :) And yes, I questioned on whether to put the Master thing in myself. I just wanted to make Tony as evil as possible, which is why I did it. That and I decided that since it was rated T to go for it :)

* * *

**

"All right, Dean, you have to calm down," Bobby said, trying to control his shaking. "You have to calm down to help me find Sam." Dean slowly nodded, trying to gasp back his tears. He forced his body to remain calm.

"Now," sighed Bobby. "Do you know where the car went?"

"No. But I have the liscence plate memorized. And...and I know where the bastard lives," Dean whispered.

"Good," Bobby encouraged him. "Good. We'll take this one step at a time." He helped Dean to his feet and got into his truck. "Don't worry, I have plenty of demon weapons in the back," Bobby assured him. Dean nodded, still trying to collect himself. He couldn't believe he had allowed that demon asshole to take his brother like that. Not that he had much of a _choice _but _still_ the very idea of Sammy being trapped with that thing, and who knows what Tony is doing to his brother. He shuddered at the thought. He couldn't wait to kill this bastard when he sees him again. They drove up to Tony's house. A part of Dean knew that Tony would be smart enough to stay away, but still he barged in.

"Damn it!" He cursed when he realized that no one was in there. Bobby rushed inside too, shaking his head. _Damn it_! Dean ran his hands over his face in sheer agony. Than his eyes lit up.

"We have to go back!" He said, his voice shaking in eagerness.

"What? Why?" Bobby demanded in utter confusion.

"Sam's compture!"

"How the hell is that gonna help find your brother?" Bobby snapepd.

"Don't you get it, Bobby? Sam's had his cell phone in his pants pocket the entire time! Even when he was captured and undressing himself I don't think it fell out or anything. It's not anywhere here, so Sammy still has it with him! He probably forgot all about it."

"And that'll help us, how?"

"The gps that's on it!" Dean said, sounding happier than he had been in days. Finally he thought of something _good _to help Sammy for a change. As they hurried into the truck Bobby clamped his hand on Dean's back.

"And they say Sam's the smart one of the family?" He asked with his eyes twinkling. Dean only smiled in response as he anxiously waited to return to the room so he could start tracking down his brother.

* * *

Sam laid on the bed, to petrified to move. He watched Tony walk around the small cabin, cooking some dinner for himself. Worldessly he gave Sam the leftover soup and some bread. Sam mumbled his thanks as he numbly ate it, in fear if getting beaten if he didn't. He stared at his feet, too afraid to make eye contact. Life and strength was draining from him. He felt nothing now except pain and fear.

As Tony ate, he sat next to Sam while mindlessly running his hand through Sam's hair. He flicked on the telivison set then, out of boredom it seemed. That brought back memories of when Sam was a kid and after Tony had raped him Tony would turn on a cartoon. Sam shivered, but sat there.

Tony glanced at the door, as if waiting for someone.

"He should be here any minute," he murmured. Sam glanced at him fearfully. Tony looked at him, amused. "You didn't think I went through all this trouble just so you could be mine, did you?" He asked.

Sam frowned in utter confusion.

"True, playing Master has been fun with you," Tony mused out loud thoughtfully. "But this is so much bigger than that, Sammy. I've agreed to sell you to someone else. Someone who has big plans for you. A huge follower of Azazel."

Sam flinched.

"Yes," whispered Tony. "I know about Azazel's plans for you. His brother, yes he has a brother, is a good friend of mine, and wants revenge of his brother's death. He was one of the followers of Azazel's supposed army. His first in command, so to speak. So he was more than a little upset when Dean killed his brother. When I was at a demon bar a few weeks ago I heard him talking about this Sam Winchester fella. I told him I remember raping you as a child. He said that the underworld is pretty interested in the Winchestes now, especially this Sam kid. And they would pay a lot to get him. So I told him I still knew how to contact your brother. He told me what he would pay for you. Well, it was more than I could resist, really," he chuckled. Sam stared at him, daring to speak.

"What...what does he want with me?" His voice was coming back to him. He was able to speak once more, other than just to apologize or calling Tony master. He was ble to form actual sentences now, because he had to.

"I don't know, probably to lead some demon army or something, carry off his brother plans," Tony yawned. "It doesn't really matter. I was just supposed to get you and to find a way to keep you near me, while having my fun raping you. He told me I could torment you first, whatever way I wanted to. Threatening to kill your brother if you don't do what I say was the best way of torturing you. He said that when I was ready to collect my reward than to call me. I could take my time in my torment. That's why I didn't capture you right away. It was too much fun, seeing you suffer in silence. Trying to protect your big brother." He laughed. "Pathetic really. But to be honest-" he touched Sam's arm. Sam jerked away. "I really did miss that baby skin of yours." He shook his head. "You pissed me off, though, when you ran away. I realized than that I played with you and your brother for too long. It was time to get down to buisness. That's why as soon as I tracked you down I called him to say I would have you ready sometime today. He agreed to pick you up this night. That still gave a little time to play mind games with you." He laughed softly at that. Sam shuddered.

"And...and Dean?" He was afraid to ask. Tony stared at him threatingly.

"If you don't try and contact him, or escape from this, than he won't be harmed. Basically if you _keep your mouth shut _he'll live. I have no use for him. Besides it'll be fun to watch him suffer from a distance. Having his brother dissapear like that with me, and never finding him again, Dean'll never be the same again." Tony shook his head in fake sympathy. "He'll never recover," he added in a taunting whisper. Sam closed his eyes as he thought of his brother's pain.

Suddenly the door knocked and both looked at it. Tony looked at eagerly and Sam looked at it, his eyes full of fear.

"That must be him," Tony whispered and reached over to the door to open it. There stood a rather hard faced mean looking man that caused tremors in Sam's body instantly.

"Hello, Zale," Tony said calmly. "It's good to see you again."

"You have him?" The voice was all buisness. Tony nodded, stepping aside so the man could see Sam now. The man stepped forward and smiled devishly at Sam, who shrank back on instinct.

"Hello Sam," he pratically purred, and his eyes flashed yellow. "You've met my brother, right?" He smiled as he slowly advanced towards a very helpless and terrified Sam Winchester.

**Do you guys like this new turn in the story? Hate it, love it? Let me know? I'm kind of excited about it cause it presents more Sam torture and protective worried Dean moments, mahahaha. Yes, cause I'm evil like that :) **


	14. Chapter 14

****

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Zale advanced towards Sam, who shrank back. He knew he was trapped, but it was insinct to try and run or hide somehow. The newest demon just laughed at Sam's reaction.

"You played with him more than I thought you would, Tony," he sneered. Tony shrugged, while smiling.

"Couldn't help myself."

"Well," Zale sighed. "He seems to be in tact for the most part. I can heal him fast enough." He glanced at Tony. "What about his brother?"

"Don't worry," Tony assured him, while laughing. "I tortured him too. Not so much physcially as...mentally. I made him watch as I raped his precious brother, and he's still being tortured because he doesn't know where Sammy is."

"Good," Zale hissed. He stared back at Sam as he grabbed the young man's shoulder. He jerked Sam to his feet.

"You did well, Tony," he said, calmly tossing Tony four bags filled with some kind of money.T ony took them eagerly and greedily.

"Come boy," Zale added in a growl. Sam was too terrified not to obey. Than quickly Zale frisked him, shaking his clothes. Sam's eyes widened when his cell phone fell. He had forgotten all about it. Zale glared at it before picking it up and than glared at Sam, who trembled.

"Good thing we found this before you were tempted to use it," Zale chuckled, while tossing it behind a couch. He than dragged Sam outside. Placing a knife at Sam's throat Zale ordered him to follow. He didn't need the knife to obey.

* * *

Dean stared at the comptuer eagerly.

"All right, it looks like they're at a place not to far from here," he sighed in some form of relief. "A nearby cabin."

Bobby nodded, grabbing the holy water, and excorising book while Dean grabbed the gun filled with rock salt and a knife. Silently they headed to Dean's Imapala. Only one thought entered Dean's head. He was gonna get Sammy back, no matter what.

* * *

Sam followed Zale humbly until they were at an abondoned farmhouse He was filed with silent shock at this new turn of events. But mostly he felt dull and dumb. Weak and pathetic. No real thoughts filled his head. It was getting harder and harder to remember certain things. The will to fight and to resist was quickly draining from him. He thought it was amusing how Dean told him that he was the strong one of the family. What a joke.

He closed his eyes as Zale forced him inside the barn. There was only one actual thought floating through his brain at this time.

_Come save me Dean...please, I need you..._

**Short, but I've been updating this pretty quickly, so that's why I'm not doing that long of chapters-if that makes sense. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long break between updates. I've sort of had writer's block for this story :) Okay I don't know when they got the silver knife but in this fic they've already gotten it, since it's season 3. I'm a bit rusty on that.

* * *

**

Zale turned to face Sam as Sam stood there in the middle of the farmhouse, not sure of what to do or what to think.

"What...what are you gonna do to me?" He managed to ask, his voice wavering. Zale's mouth flickered into a smile as he touched Sam on the shoulder. Sam jerked away, terrified at any touch now.

"It's all right," Zale murmured. "I'm not interested in your body." He touched Sam's head, and ran his fingers through the hair. "I'm interested in that mind of yours," he hissed into Sam's ear. Sam shuddered.

"Now, I want you to show me a little demonstation of your powers," Zale told him.

"I...I don't know what you mean," Sam stammered. Zale's clips curled into a twisted smile.

"What are you capable of?"

"I...I just have visions," Sam stammered. "I haven't head them since Azazel died, though."

Zale leaned towards him. "I don't believe you."

Sam shuddered, clearly terrified.

"I...there is one other thing," he mumbled. "Once-"

"Yes?" Zale pressed.

"Once I...uh....Once I managed to move a dresser with my mind...but I haven't been able to do that stuff again."

"Telekensises?" Zale mused, his eyes flickering in delight. "Most interesting, yes that could come very useful. Tell me, what triggered it?"

"I...what?"

"What made you move the dresser? You must have been stressed when you did it, since you've never done it before. Stress triggers all kinds of unknown powers."

"I...I don't remember," Sam quickly mumbled.

Zale glared at him and than backhanded him sharply. Sam started to whimper as he was hit. He knew he sounded pathetic but he couldn't help himself.

"Don't lie to me," Zale growled dangerously.

"I..." Tears formed in Sam's eyes. "I thought Dean was going to die...I saw a vision of him dying and I snapped..." His whole body shaking.

"Of course," Zale hissed. "Your brother is your pressure point. I should have known."

"What? No, I can do it without him!" Begged Sam.

"I don't think you can. You need to tone up on your powers. You need to use them on instinct. And the only way you'll use them on instinct is trying to defend your brother. I could torture you...yes, but I think you'll break quicker if you're witnessing Dean being tortured."

"Please, no," Sam begged, collapsing on the ground. "Leave him out of this!"

"No," Zale said calmly. "It's too good to pass up." With that he forced Sam into the chair and put handcuffs on him as well as creating a magical kind of force to hold him down, so even if he was free of the cuffs he couldn't move. He than gagged Sam so no one would hear him crying out for help.

"I'll be back," he murmured. "With your brother."

Tears spilled down Sam's face.

What had he done?

* * *

Tony was sorting his money, while smiling, when the door was kicked open. Dean raced in and grabbed him by the neck and thrusted him against the wall.

"Where is he?!" He roared in a dangerous no patience voice. Tony than started to laugh.

"You're here for Sam, Dean?"

"Who else would I be searching for?" Dean gave a growl deep in his throat.

Tony laughed even more.

"You're too late," he snickered and nodded to the gold on the table. "I already sold him."

Dean stared at him.

"What?" He felt sick.

"I sold him to Azazel's brother, Zale," Tony said, shrugging. "He's not here anymore."

Bobby stepped closer.

"You sonofabitch..." Dean raised the gun.

"If you try and kill me you'll never find Sam," Tony pratically purred.

"Who says anything about trying?" Dean said, but he lowered the gun and rammened a knife towards Tony's neck. "I should off you on principle," he said. "For what you did to my brother."

"You think a knife will get rid of me?"

"It's not just any knife," Dean said with a smile. He had remembered to bring the silver knife along with him this time. He raised it higher so Tony could see it.

"Ah hell," sighed Tony with an eye roll, but fear flickered in his eyes. "_If _you kill me you won't know where Sammy is."

"All right." Dean pressed the knife harder against the skin. "Where is he?"

"Like hell, I'm going to tell you!" Tony cried. "It's my insurance that you won't kill me." He smiled. "I'll _show _you."

"You won't have to, Tony," Zale said quietly from behind. Dean and Bobby turned sharply as another person entered the room. "I'm already here," he added. He glanced at Tony before turning to Dean.

"I can take you where your brother is," he told Dean. "But you have to follow me"

Dean stared at him and slowly nodded.

"No weapons," added Zale. Dean slowly nodded.

"What have you done with him?" He whispered slowly. Zale gave a huge smile at that question.

"Nothing...yet."

"Dean-" Bobby tried to warn him but Dean shook his head.

"I can't loose Sammy, Bobby," he said. "I can't."

He nodded to Zale.

"I'm ready you bastard," he hissed. "Take me to my brother."

Zale continued to smile and led Dean to the farmhouse nearby as Dean wondered what the hell Zale did to Sam and whether or not things would ever be the same again...

**I'm not sure about the last setence but I wasn't sure where to end it. Yeah, it's kind of short but at least it's an update! **


End file.
